Yuki doll house A nutcracker ballet story
by Kingemo879421
Summary: This is a Christmas story set in Yuki doll house this is from the original play from 1892 hope you enjoy the story


**Yuki doll house a nutcracker ballet story**

 **In the house of stahibaum on Christmas Eve**

 **Act 1**

 **\- in the stahibaum house on Christmas Eve the kids set up a Christmas tree and Christmas decorations but it looked like a haunted house . -**

 **\- Then they had lit candles around the house making a fire of rise in the middle of the floor. -**

 **\- then all of suddenly the clocks strikes 12am and pink mist and clouds rise on the floor and Yuki fades within the clouds . And everyone looks at her . -**

 **\- She had gold and black fur and a bright red army shirt then she had on a black skirt . And long black boots . -**

 **\- As she made her appernce two other doll's rise out the floor with next to her a doll that made white smoke rise up from the floor. And it was Barbie standing next to Yuki . -**

 **\- She had a pale skin like a vampire but her eyes was picth black dark . Then she had on a green and red shirt a all red skirt and black boots . -**

 **\- After Barbie made her appernce next to Yuki this time Kenny made it dark in the room and the light turn blue a ice statue rise out the floor . Then a frozen body fades within the ice a door open on the ice and Kenny slide out of it and he stands next to Yuki .-**

 **\- His skin was pale like a vampire as well and his eyes was dark blue he had on a dark blue long sleeve . Then he had on a red and gold shirt with a dark blue cape then he had on white pants and dark blue boot's . -**

 **\- After the three of them made there appernce in the room they then did a dance on the ice . -**

 **\- Yuki slides out on the ice using her magic she lifted her left leg up she rise up in the air on ice . She slowly walked across the stage about four times then she runs to the right side of the stage sliding on the ice again . -**

 **\- She then lifted her leg up and wrapped it up around her right leg and spends around three times . And you could see under her skirt for a short second then she bows to the crowd then she does a doll pose . -**

 **\- She then start tap dancing in the middle of the floor and slide to the other side of the stage . then she shakes her booty for about five seconds and stop's doing the doll pose again . -**

 **\- She then slide across the stage again and points to the celling four times then she spend around her ice again about eight times then stopped and bows to the crowd .-**

 **\- Now it was Barbie turn to dance she slides down the ice and and wrapped her right leg around her left leg and . She then spends around in a circle about five times and dose the same pose Yuki did . -**

 **\- she then does a reverse spending around the opposite way five times on the ice . Then she slowly spend around the right way and it gets dark as possible then a spot light appears on her . -**

 **\- She then slide across the ice and walks backwards and slide back and forth on the ice and makes the other side even darker. Now there was two spots lights on her .-**

 **\- she then spends all over the stage about eight times and does the final doll pose and ends the dance standing next to Yuki .-**

 **\- all of suddenly a guest came out the crowd known as drosselmeyer he makes another male doll appear on the stage. and fritz goes up the male doll and breaks his body in half until blood start gushing out the floor .-**

 **\- After he breaks the nutcracker in half Clara stared crying the rest of that day . -**

 **\- later that same night Clara goes to the room where the nutcracker was she looks at the clock and it was 12am again this time a army of toy solder's came to life .-**

 **\- As they came to life Mickey mouse and Minnie mouse had suddenly appears on the stage sending a army of mices . To the toy soliders the toys stared shooting at each row of mices .-**

 **\- The first row got there heads shot off and the second row got blowing up by Kenny . The third row got froze to death and melted to the ground by hot ice by Yuki . The forth row got shocked by lightning and was burned to death by Barbie .-**

 **\- All that was left now was Micky mouse and Minnie mouse Clara runs up to Micky and beats him with a glass hammer . Until he couldn't move or fight back blood was gushing all over the stage every where . -**

 **\- As Micky dies Yuki turned the nutcracker into a full human with her magic then Clara kisses him on the lips . For about five minutes And they all teleported to a dark forest the lights goes out and the sceans end...-**

 **\- Then the nutcracker teleported to Micky and stabs him in the face until he dies .-**

 **\- Yuki then uses her magic and turn the nutcracker into a life size ken doll . And she teleported them in her dark forest the next dance was about to start .-**

 **\- the forest get dark and covered in ice and snow the first snow flakes floats down to the stage and spend around in a circle . And stop's then the second snow flakes floats down to the stage and does the same entrance . -**

 **\- Two more snow flakes floats to the stage and spreads out on the right side and and the other snow flakes spreads out on the left side of the tree . Then the first two snow flakes goes to the right side of the stage and all four snow flakes spends around in a circle . -**

 **\- Three more snow flakes came down to the stage and spend around in circles then they slide to one side of the stage . And slide to the next side of the stage until they was back in the darkness of the forest . -**

 **\- Three more snow flakes came down to the stage and spend around in circles fast as they could . Then they all sperate and go to each side of the stage standing in a line . -**

 **\- And and out of nowhere the nutcracker doll and Clara slide down the middle of the stage . Going into the dark forest then the sceans ends going to the next chapter .-**

 **Act 2**

 **\- Yuki and Clara and the Prince teleported to the land of sweets to visit the sugar fairy . To show her that he was a full grown doll and had killed the mouse king . -**

 **\- After the the meeting with the the sugar fairy the fourth dance was getting ready to start . -**

 **\- As the next dance was getting ready to start the stage got dark for a quick second and Yuki turned everything pink . With her magic then the first dancer slide out on the stage . -**

 **\- The first dancer was a dressed in a brownie suit and she spends around in a circle a few times . Then she stops and does a reverse spend and pose dose a pose . -**

 **\- After she poses a girl dress in a tee cup and slide across the stage and twerks for about five minutes . She does a split and stop's a pose like she was pouring tee in a cup . -**

 **\- once she was done dancing a girl came out dressed in a candy cane suit and she spends in a circle all across the stage. Then she spends around in the middle of the stage and poses next to the tee cup and the brownie . -**

 **\- after the candy cane was done dancing a girl dressed in a Danish suit came sliding across the stage . she spends around in a circle and does the same dance as the candy cane then she poses next to the candy cane . -**

 **\- Now The stage turn into a creepy ginger bread doll house and Ms ginger slide down the stage . She waves her hand to the side out of no where a small doll in a blue dress runs across the stage . -**

 **\- Two more doll's came out to the stage and stand's on the right and left side . Then four more doll's rise's from the ground and stand's in the middle of the stage . -**

 **\- then small doll's makes a circle around Ms ginger and she spends in a circle twerking her butt around and around . Then the small doll's spends around with her after then they skipped across stage in a line and Ms ginger . Wave's her hand to to the side and the doll's vanished in mid air . -**

 **\- finally Ms ginger slide to the other side of the stage going into the darkness .-**

 **\- The stage gets dark again and this time fourteen flowers came out to the stage. They would stand in a circle and the sugar fairy rises from the ground and she would get on knee . -**

 **\- They would spread out each side of the stage and the sugar fairy start doing her dance from before . But this time she does the dance with Yuki . -**

 **\- Her and Yuki would spend around in circles all over the stage about eight times . Then they both spend in the middle of the stage and left there legs up in the air . You can see under there skirt for a quick second they then twerks for about five minutes and spends in the middle of the stage . The stage turn dark and the sugar fairy slide across the stage and a spotlight shine on both of them . -**

 **\- Yuki then waves her hand and make a snow storm appear in the ceiling and floats up to the air . She stops and send a row of steps down where the sugar fairy was and the sugar fairy walked up to the steps . Yuki and the sugar fairy then make a tornado spend around in the middle of the floor and they both disappeared within mid air as there finale dance ended . -**


End file.
